Patch
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: I used to be able to see out of my left eye. I used to.


**A/N: this just came to me last night and I sketched out the rough draft of it pretty late and I hit it up this morning to finish it off nicely.**

**That, and expect something Circex from me. The episode last night kinda spiked my rage at Generator Rex ('Operation: Wingman' was a total ripoff of Ben 10: Alien Force's episode 'Save the Last Dance'!). But it also dragged me back into it… curse you, television of wisdom.**

**Disclaimer: own nothing. Accept it.**

* * *

**_Patch_**

I used to be able to see out of my left eye. I used to.

It happened too fast for me know perfectly what happened. All I know was that when I woke up, my vision was drastically narrowed. I could only see so much. Everything was limited. It had never been like that before. Never.

All I knew was that something had happened. And when I touched my eye, I found an empty hole where it used to be. An empty hole of nothingness.

Someone's voice came to me. It was all dark and all I knew was that the voices were coming to me from a broken void.

"Bobo, you lost your eye." It was cold around me. Like something could actually matter after all I lost in one worthless fight. "And... everything else."

I had expected nothing less, but that didn't mean anything anymore. My expectations had always been lowered since the beginning when I lost things in the first place.

Although I do have Vegas to partially blame for that.

"You'll be fine though," continued the voice as I felt the tears welling up in my only eye. I blinked them back. "A full recovery for the most part. No worries on that."

I couldn't help but bite my tongue. I wanted to pull out a sharp, scorching remark, but I withheld it, knowing I didn't need that on top of my piling problems that suddenly seemed to be stacking up.

"Is this Providence?" My voice sounded pitiful against the crisp air around me. My one eye opened. Everything was so narrow. There was nothing to my left side, leaving me a cold, dead blind spot. A new weakness to add to the old ones. "Why did you take me in?"

I was nothing to anyone. A selected few were dumb enough to take me in as a friend and I ended up causing more trouble that I could ever be worth.

"It's what we do. We heal Evos to the best of our extent after they're captured. To ensure fully recovery before we release them back into a normal society." They read this off like they had memorized it somewhere, as if it were a Providence code of some kind. It sounded like what everyone told someone who lost a loved one. "I'm sorry for your loss." No one was every truly sorry. No one ever could be.

"Although your abilities with weapons would be nice to have at Providence." A new voice had entered and when I opened my eye this time, I saw a man in the tackiest green suit I could ever imagine. "You'll be staying with us." And with that said, he was gone.

A new home already. I could've gotten off worse.

"Here's a nice eyepatch for you," came the softer, kinder voice again. "It'll cover it up until we can get you a replacement eye."

"I prefer my battle scars," I told her, a hard edge to my voice. I took the patch from her and pulled it on, finding it fitting all too well.

"I'll come see you later." Her voice was overly cheerful, like a robot stuck on that setting. Then the clicking of heels vanished. She was creepy. It was a good thing that wasn't the real base.

It finally sank in that my left eye was gone when in my first fight with Six (the guy in the ugly green suit), I found that my blind spot was weak. I kept on getting struck my something because I couldn't dodge it. My disability held me back.

Six began to work things out to try and fix that. Things like replacing it with a new eye. A glass one so that the eyepatch could become obsolete in my world. Anything so that I could see to have his back in battle.

Every time I answered it was the same thing. "I prefer my battle scars."

He almost always returned it with a scowl and usually vanished quickly after that.

I wore it with pride. I wore it to show that no one in Providence was perfect. To show that under the suits of cold armor, we all wear our own battle scars. They're just hidden under a patch that we call Providence.

Only I can wear it with pride. Knowing I won it with sacrifice towards everything and everyone I ever cared about.

* * *

**A/N: there's another short Generator Rex one-shot from me. Please review. Thanks for reading.**

**~Sky**


End file.
